


Sand, Ice Cream, and a Big Rock

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the dynamic duo met all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand, Ice Cream, and a Big Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by a lovely [anon](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/95141576739/sciles-friendship-ive-always-been-curious-about-how) over on tumblr!

“Don’t you dare!” Stiles shouted. “Goddamn it don’t you dare Scott! Don’t you dare blue shell me!”

“Watch me brother!”

“Oh fuck you! You did not just blue shell me!”

“Whatcha gonna do about it?!”

“I am going to end you little alpha! I am going to shove a mountain ash branch wrapped in mistletoe so far up your ass Derek’s gonna taste it the next time he kisses you!”

“Please don’t.” Derek sighed, looking up for the first time from his book. “I like his normal taste.”

“Don’t give a fuck!” Stiles screamed. “I’m gonna end you Scott McCall!”

Derek looked at Isaac, who was sitting on the couch behind the two boys. He raised an eyebrow.

Isaac shrugged. He’d gotten used to their antics a long time ago.

“Fuck yes I still fucking beat your ass!” Stiles cheered, getting up to dance in celebration while Scott just watched fondly.

“How the hell do you two put up with that constantly?” Derek asked, doing his best to ignore Stiles’s exceedingly strange dance.

Scott and Isaac shrugged.

“He’s my brother.” Scott said.

“His mouth has some very good uses when he’s not talking.” Isaac added.

Stiles stopped dancing and narrowed his eyes at Isaac. “Don’t _you_ dare.”

Isaac grinned, but didn’t say anything.

“We put up with him because we love him.” Scott told Derek.

“God knows why.” Isaac muttered.

Stiles threw his controller at him. “Shut up asshole.”

“Asshole you love.” Isaac teased, throwing the controller back.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Isaac. Isaac stuck his tongue out right back.

“You’re all children.” Derek said blandly.

“We stopped growing up the day we met.” Scott said, grinning widely.

Derek couldn’t help but smile a bit at Scott’s grin. “When was that? Five?”

“Seven actually.” Stiles said proudly.

“Best day ever!” Scott said happily.

“How did the two of you meet?” Isaac asked, settling back into the couch. “You’ve never told us.”

Scott and Stiles grinned identically.

“Well.” Stiles started. “It all started with sand, ice cream, and a big rock.”

 

“Don’t go too far kochanie!” Claudia called after her son as he ran and stumbled away.

“Okay mom!” He shouted back.

Claudia sighed, knowing he didn’t actually hear what she had said.

“Tough day?” Another mother asked, smiling slightly in amusement.

Claudia plopped down on the bench beside the other woman. “You have no idea.”

The other woman laughed and held out a hand. “I’m Melissa. And I think you’d be surprised what one little boy is putting me through.”

Claudia laughed, glancing one last time at her son before settling to talk to Melissa like only two mothers can.

Stiles ran towards his favorite place, the sandbox, and plopped down at the corner to start working on his next sandy masterpiece. After a few minutes of working he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over to see another boy with an ice cream cone looking at his work.

“It’s pretty.” The boy said.

Stiles grinned, happy someone liked it. “I’m still working on it.”

“It’s pretty.” The boy repeated. He held out a hand. “I’m Scott.”

Stiles smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Stiles.”

“That’s a strange name.” Scott said, taking a lick of his ice cream.

“It’s not my real name.” Stiles told him. “My real name’s Polish and long so I just go by Stiles. My nana gave me the nickname. She’s gone now. Mama says she died happy though so it’s okay. I do miss her though. Especially miss her cooking. She was the best cook. I always loved when she came to visit or we went to see her because her food was the bestest food to ever exist.” Stiles stopped to breath and blushed a little, looking ashamed. “Sorry. Mama says I talk to much sometimes. I have medicine for it but it doesn’t work very well.”

Scott grinned, still licking his ice cream. “That’s okay. I like it. Wanna be friends?”

“Sure!” Stiles said happily. “Bestest friends!”

“We can be like brothers!” Scott cheered.

Stiles hugged his new friend tightly, being careful not to knock his ice cream. Stiles knew how sad it was when you lost your ice cream in the sand.

“So what are you making?” Scott asked when Stiles pulled away again.

“The biggest, most bestest sandcastle ever.” Stiles declared.

Scott looked at it. “It looks awesome.”

Stiles grinned. “Once you finish your ice cream you can help. You don’t want to get any sand in so you should finish it first.”

Scott nodded. “I’d like to help.”

Stiles grinned happily. Most kids avoided him while he was making his castles. But Scott was nice. He was going to help.

The two boys sat together while Scott ate his ice cream and Stiles worked on his castle. And talked. Stiles talked a lot, and Scott talked when he stopped for breath. Both of them kept grinning and laughing and they were both happy to just be sitting with each other. Unbeknownst to the other, both of them made themselves a promise to stay friends with this other boy for as long as possible because it was so obvious that they were totally supposed to be the bestest friends forever and ever. And then their brand new friendship was put to the test as a big rock suddenly fell down in the middle of Stiles’s castle, nearly crushing the boy’s hands underneath it, and spraying sand everywhere, including onto Scott’s ice cream.

“Jackson!” Stiles roared, jumping to his feet and glaring at the other boy, who was laughing. “That wasn’t nice!”

“I don’t care.” Jackson told him, grinning. “You can’t do anything about it!”

“He got sand on my ice cream.” Scott pouted.

Stiles looked down at his new friend, seeing the pout on his face and the unshed tears in his eyes, and then back at Jackson, eyes cold. “Don’t bet on it.” He told the other boy, just before launching himself at him. He clawed at Jackson’s face and slammed his bony elbows into whatever fleshy part he could reach and all the while screaming with fury that his bully had hurt his friend’s feelings.

He felt himself being pulled away and kept screaming and swinging until he could no longer reach Jackson and then went limp to look at who had pulled him away. He winced. It was his dad.

“Hi dad.” He said softly.

The deputy sighed. “If I put you down are you going to go at him again?”

“No.” Stiles said honestly. “I want to make sure Scotty’s okay.”

John had no idea who he was talking about but put him down anyways, trusting his son not to go at Jackson again. He watched his son run over to the boy still sitting by the destroyed castle and staring sadly at the sand covered ice cream cone in his hand. Stiles threw his arms around the boy.

“Don’t worry.” John heard his son say. “We’ll get another. We’ll both get ice cream and we can eat it together and nasty Jackson won’t come near us to ruin it.”

He looked away from the boys and looked at his wife as she walked up with another woman.

“Our son has promised his friend a new cone.” John told Claudia.

Claudia smiled. “Well I suppose we’ll just have to get him one then.”

“You don’t have to do that.” The other woman said, smiling over at the two boys chattering again. “Scott will be fine again shortly.” She held a hand out to John. “I’m Melissa by the way. My boy Scott is the one with your son.”

“Well nice to meet you then.” John said, shaking her hand with a smile. “I’m willing to bet we’ll see plenty more of each other with them as friends.”

Melissa and Claudia both smiled, laughing a bit in agreement when their sons ran back up.

“Daddy!” Stiles said happily. “This is Scott! He’s my new friend! We’re going to be bestest friends forever and ever and we wanted to get ice cream because nasty Jackson got sand all over Scott’s old ice cream and it made him sad but he’s not allowed to be sad so I want ice cream to cheer him up!”

John smiled at his son’s rambling but nodded. “Alright. But only single scoops. We don’t need you bouncing off the walls when we get home.”

Stiles grinned and started bouncing there instead. He grabbed his dad’s arm and Scott’s arm, pulling them towards the ice cream shop.

Melissa and Claudia watched them go with smiles on their faces.

“Them meeting could be the worst or the best thing to ever happen to them.” Melissa commented.

Claudia nodded. “Knowing my boy he’ll be sure it’s the best.”

“Same with mine.” Melissa said, smiling at the thought. It was good to know that Scott would always have someone at his side, keeping him safe and cheering him up when he gets sad. Every person needs that.

 

“You became friends because of Jackson?” Isaac asked when they were done telling the story.

Both of them grinned.

“We’ve thanked him.” Stiles assured him. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Plausible deniability I do not want to know.” Derek said quickly, holding up a hand.

Stiles and Scott both laughed.

“It wasn’t anything bad.” Scott assured Derek. “We actually did thank him. He was confused.”

“No doubt.” Isaac muttered. Then he held out a hand towards Scott. “Alright hand over the controller. Stiles and I need to decide who’s topping tonight.”


End file.
